


Commander

by PantherDolphin



Category: Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: At least Finn and Poe have a happy ending, Established Relationship, Finnpoe - Freeform, M/M, Misidentification, Stormpilot, The First Order is made up of idiots, even Hux thinks so, they go to Olive Garden you perv
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-01
Updated: 2018-06-01
Packaged: 2019-05-16 18:06:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,369
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14816234
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PantherDolphin/pseuds/PantherDolphin
Summary: “You are most certainly NOT Commander Dameron,” General Hux spat out, “FN-2187.””It’s Finn,” Finn growled through gritted teeth in response.”Whatever you want to call yourself these days, traitor, you are still not the pilot I was informed was taken into custody,”





	Commander

Poe still was not used to hearing his new title. It was normal for people to receive promotions in the Resistance, but not as much for the higher ranking officers. After losing the majority of the fleet, everyone found themselves with much more responsibility, and the ranks that came with it. Poe was reinstated as a commander almost immediately after the battle of Crait, and it wasn’t much linger before he surpassed it.

”Admrial Dameron,” Connix repeated herself, “the comms reports just came in.”

Poe took the datapad that was thrust towards him tintonhis grasp and read over an intercepted First Order transmission.

”It looks like they haven’t caught up on your status yet. Not sure why the First Order thinks they have you in their custody though,” Connix said.

Poe’s hands shook as he reread the comm report. It couldn’t be. Poe dropped the datapad and ran out of the command center as fast as he could despite running into just about every piece of equipment and personnel in the room. He didn’t care that his place was back in the command center, he needed to find a ship, and fast.

Poe could barely make out the series of beeps and whistles catching up to him. His droid, BB-8 was clearly concerned.

”Yeah, buddy,” Poe replied to BB-8’s inquiry, “we gotta go!”

The duo made their way to the hanger of the old Rebel base in search of the T-65 X-wing Starfighter Poe personally refurbished. Admirals didn’t normally have their own fighter ships, let alone actually fly, but the General knew Poe was better at his job when he was in the middle of a battle. With so few members of the Resistance left, there was no arguing about it.

Poe was still dressed in his usual uniform rather than his orange flight suit, but there was no time to change. He climbed the ladder and threw on his helmet, immediately priming the ship for takeoff. 

“Start the calculations, buddy, we need to hurry!” Poe instructed BB-8 as soon as the droid settled into its spot in the back of the X-wing. The droid understood the urgency, and began multitasking to both get the ship airborne and prepare for the jump to hyperspace.

Within minutes, Poe’s X-wing was flying through space at light speed. Normally, Poe would take time to relax, review battle plans and intel, or gossip amongst his squad mates. This was not a normal mission, and Poe knew he could not relax until he found the person he was looking for.

”Hey buddy, see if you can’t get a hold of the Falcon. We should tell Rey what’s going on. I hate to admit it, but I really could use her help on this one.”

~~~~~

“You are most certainly NOT Commander Dameron,” General Hux spat out, “FN-2187.”

”It’s Finn,” Finn growled through gritted teeth in response.

”Whatever you want to call yourself these days, traitor, you are still not the pilot I was informed was taken into custody,” Hux rambled. “None the less, your capture is still of some use. Your precious Resistance has a weak spot when it comes to saving their own. With your already deprecated numbers, it shouldn’t be too difficult to finish off the pathetic Resistance once and for all.”

Finn scowled at the man standing before him. He was no longer intimidated by his former superior officer. Finn looked around at his surroundings, trying to find a logical escape route. The small base was not nearly as secure as Starkilker had been, and this time Finn could be his own escape pilot. He just needed to ensure Hux allowed him to live long enough to formulate a plan.

”How did you manage to convince these ‘troopers,” General Hux motioned to the two stormtroopers guarding Finn as he spoke, “that you are Commander Dameron, anyway?”

”Well, they asked me to identify myself, so I did,” Finn replied. “I actually have the credentials to back it up if-“

”So you're a traitor and a liar now,” Hux accused.

”No, I was asked to identify myself, so I did,” Finn said with a shrug. He smiled as the general’s face turned bright red with anger. Finn knew the Fist Order was unaware of any recent developments in the Resistance, professional or otherwise, and the confusion might just buy him some time.

The building he was in was quite small. Finn had a snarling suspicion the door to his left would lead him outside. From there, he just needed to round the corner to the landing pad where a First Order shuttle would be sitting in wait. His biggest obstacle would be getting to the shuttle; if there was still any personnel on board, Finn felt that he could handle that.

”Commander Poe Dameron is a pale, pretentious, greasy-“

”Woah!” Finn interrupted Hux. “Now you’re really confused, because it sounds like you’re describing yourself. Though, I realize who you have me totally confused with now. By the ways, Poe is not greasy. He might smell a little weird sometimes, but he is definitely not greasy!”

The mere mention of Poe made Finn’s heart race. He closed his eyes, breathing in the pilot’s scent which still graced the jacket Finn now wore. He stole it right before leaving on the mission to replace the jacket he lost that had also once belonged to Poe. Finn was now determined more than ever to make it off this planet and back to the Resistance base on Dantooine, to make it back to Poe.

An officer entered the room, handing General Hux a datapad before snapping to attention.

”It appears your idiotic friends have decided to rescue you after all. A certain freighter just dropped out of light speed nearby. This should be easy.”

Finn was confused. What could the Millennium Falcon be doing here? Rey dropped Finn off to do some reconnaissance before continuing on to Ach-To to continue her Jedi training. Finn wasn’t sure how she planned to train with a dead master, but it was convenient to the plan, and he didn’t know how the Force worked anyway, so he never questioned it.” Finn never expected Rey to come back for him though. He learned to fly on ships Poe fixed up while the Resistance briefly regrouped on The pilot’s home world of Yavin 4 before moving on tobyet another abandoned Rebel base that was more remote. Finn was confident he could pilot a shuttle, considering commandeering one wasn’t particularly difficult in his experience.

”I shall go oversee the death of the Resistance myself, then I will finish with you, FN-2187,” Hux emphasized Finn former designation as he strode out of the room.

Finn looked at the two guards left in the room with him. Before trying to make a run for it, he felt like he should try something first.

”You know, the food is a hell of a lot better with the Resistance. Cute girls too. Or boys. Whatever you’re in to,” Finn smiled at each of the stormtroopers as they both looked down at him.

”Shut the fuck up, traitor,” the ‘trooper to Finn’s right said, slamming the butt of its rifle into the back of his shoulder. Finn’s eyes watered as a searing pain ripped through his body. The lightsaber wound was healed, but still tender enough to constantly remind Finn of his battle with Kylo Ren. Finn fell to the floor with as gasp, trying not to scream in pain.

”Look how weak you’ve become,” the other ‘trooper chuckled. “I’ve seen toddlers take harder hits.”

Finn realized now would be his best chance. He rolled on his back, and rocked up to sit on his hands.

“Yeah, well,” Finn still winced with pain as he slid his hands towards the bend in his knees, “that happens when you duel against Ren. The guy is a real dick, fights dirty.” Finn reached his hands to his feet, slipping the shackles around them son his hands were now in front of his body. “Now, if you don’t mind,” Finn pushed himself to his feet, “I have somewhere to be.”

Finn made a mad dash to the door. Upon exiting, he saw the Millennium Falcon fly over the small First Order base, evading canon fire. Finn changed his plans and headed in the direction of the freighter, hoping he could reach it without getting recaptured. Running with his hands bound together was not exactly easy.

~~~~~

“Alright buddy, we’re going to swing around the far side of the planet and stay low. Rey should follow us. We’ll cover for her if we run into any trouble. Got it?” Poe spoke to his droid B.B.-8 as their X-Wing dropped out of lightspeed. He looked for any sign of the Millennium Falcon. He found it, but not where he expected.

”Shit! Why didn’t she wait for us? Change of plans pal!”

Poe turned his ship to follow Rey’s, hoping they wouldn’t be spotted until they were on top of the base. So much for being covert. Poe prayed Finn was still alive, and would be by the time he could get to him.

”See if you can patch us through to the Falcon,” Poe called out, “I need to make sure we’re all on the same page.”

~~~~~

Finn stopped running for a moment to catch his breath. He couldn’t hear anyone, but he was still certain he was being followed. Suddenly, he heard an eerie sound that he quickly recognized. TIE fighters. Two TIEs were chasing after the Falcon. Finn took off again.

An explosion rang out overhead. Finn slid behind a tree for cover, and looked up. There was only one fighter left I. The sky, and on it’s tail-

“You have GOT to be kidding me!” Finn yelled, taking off once again.

Finn followed the mag bolts being fired towards the ground by the remaining TIE fighter, assuming the Falcon must have landed near there. Another explosion rocked the air around him as the X-wing shot the other fighter out of the sky before swinging around and firing at a spot not far from Finn. He ran faster, knowing stormtroopers must be closing in fast.

”Finn!” A voice called out up ahead.

”I’m coming Rey!” Finn yelled back. “Get ready to take off again! Go!”

Finn reached a clearing and saw the janky, old freighter stationed in the center. He made a bee-linentoward thright tamp where his friend was standing, lightsaber glowing at the ready. Finn could hear blaster fire coming from behind him. Rey ran out to deflect it as he clambered on board the ship.

”What the hell is wrong with you people?” Finn asked Ree as she made her way back inside, closing the hatch behind her.

”Poe said you were captured. We’re her to get you out,” Rey answered, looking at the shackles still binding Finn’s hands. “And good thing we’re here.”

“I had everything under control you know,” Finn defended himself. “Hey!” Finn ducked back as Rey swung her lightsaber, splitting the shackles.

”You were being shot at,” Rey pointed out, sitting in the pilot seat and preparing for takeoff.

”Thats because you flew right over the damn base!” Finn retorted. “Real help, that was.”

”You’re welcome.” Rey replied dryly.

~~~~~

Poe llanded his X-wing back on Dantooine. He was relieved the rescue had been quick and relatively easy. Now, Poe’s biggest worry would be explaining his knee jerk reaction to General Organa. It was worth it though. Poe would do anything for Finn, no matter the consequences.

”I’m pretty sure he’s safe buddy,” Poe answered his droid’s beeps as it exited the ship. “Rey said so.”

Poe made his way across the hanger to the Millennium Falcon. He could feel the butterflies in his stomach. Just knowing he would see Finn in a moment’s time made him giddy. Some things never changed. Poe smiled as he watched the love of his life walk down the ramp. He ran toward the man, stopping suddenly in front of him. Poe wanted desperately to tackle Finn, kissing him all over and declaring his love all over again, but professional appearances needed to be kept up in public spaces.

”Commander,” Poe created Finn with an outstretched hand.

”Admiral,” Finn replied with a menacing glare, walking right past without shaking Poe’s hand.

”Uhhh,” Poe turned around to folloenin confusion. “Did I not just-“

”Complicate my mission?” Finn accused. “I was actually about to hop a shuttle home until you two moon jockeys showed up. I really thought my own husband could have a little faith in me.”

Poe hung his head in shame. He probably should have known better. Finn was fiercely independent, and perfectly capable of giving a small handful of First Order personnel the slip. Hell, the man was responsible for springing them both from Starkilker.

”BB-8 says if he has to chose between its masters, they’re going with Finn,” Rey said next to Poe with a giggle.

”Why is everyone suddenly against me?” Poe groaned. 

“If you ask me,” Rey wrapped and arm around Poe’s shoulders as they walked, “I think you still did a good thing. Kind of romantic in its own way. Maybe one day I’ll have my own hot shot flyboy coming to rescue me unnecessarily.”

”Thanks,” Poe said, a little dejected. He knew Rey was mocking him. “Almost as encouraging as anything the General will have to say.”

”Hey, Finn! General’s office is the other way!” Poe called after his husband who was now headed in the opposite direction, towards the barracks.

”Do you really want to walk directly to your death, or,” Finn answered with a suggestive smirk.

”I’m, uh, going to get something eat,” Rey stammered out, awkwardly walking away.

”I guess there’s no sense in torturing mys of just yet,” Poe said.

”Oh, you’re still getting tortured, trust me,” his husband growled in his ear.

”Why don’t you go catch up with Rey Beebee,” Poe suggested to BB-8. The droid beeped backed  and spun off behind its friend. Finn pointed sternly in the direction of the couple’s quarters.

”Yes, Commander Dameron,” Poe whispered shyly, half running down the corridor chased by Finn.


End file.
